


i don''t even know

by caslikescats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslikescats/pseuds/caslikescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a really shitty crack fic i wrote at around 3 in the morning a couple months ago. basically the "idea" was that cas goes to crowley to sell his soul to have dean. i was extremely tired when i wrote this. its mainly just a giant wall of text that crowley says with cas sighing at the end. i'm so sorry to all of those reading this</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don''t even know

Well Well Well What have we here. An Angel come to beg from a demon quite unheard of dont you think. Well then Castiel what is it that you want. Could it be a certain hunter. Whose name starts with d and ends in winchester. Well do you want him dead because that is definitely not going to work seeing as he is constantly dying and being brought back. Though I would gladly try my best if that is what you really want. What was that you said, no you dont want him dead, you want him alive. Speak up I didnt hear that correctly. Ah you want your pet to love you in the way you do. Well I suppose I can do that, you know the drill sweetcheeks pucker up and give me your soul. You know actually I dont think I will help you after all seeing as you betrayed me. Youll do anything you say well then seeing as though you are an angel after all albeit a fallen one. Your cupids are better suited to this task than I am, but that look on your face. You went to them, didn't you Castiel, and they refused your request. Well seeing as I am your last resort, I have a proposal. Give me your grace and I will make you human. Give me your soul and for ten years you will have your love. Then after ten years you are my bitch forever. What do you say Castiel ten guaranteed years or an eternity of trying to win his love. My deal isn't such a bad offer. What was that, no, well then win your love the old fashioned way, but don't come back crying when he doesn't return your love.

Cas sighed, “well I suppose I should have expected that” He left the abandoned warehouse


End file.
